


Spring Flower

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: The picture in Yuutarou’s head was somewhat… well, not this. Not their (relatively) new couch being ripped to shreds, not the packet of dog food spilling out of the cupboard and most definitely not the suspiciously yellow liquid in a pool in the bathroom.“At least, she, uh, came here to do it.”
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Goshiki Tsutomu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Spring Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



> THEY FINALLY ARE BROUGHT TO LIFE
> 
> I love these two.
> 
> Please SEE HOW SOFT THIS SHIP IS!

The picture in Yuutarou’s head was somewhat… well, not this. Not their (relatively) new couch being ripped to shreds, not the packet of dog food spilling out of the cupboard and most definitely not the suspiciously yellow liquid in a pool in the bathroom.   
  
“At least, she, uh, came here to do it.”   
  
Yeah, perhaps Tsutomu couldn’t give the most helpful of words at a time like this, but Haruna presses her nose against Yuutarou’s palm - the one not currently rubbing his tired face - nuzzling into it as if she’s done nothing wrong and he can’t bring himself to be mad. “But… We  _ walked _ her before going out… I thought she’d be OK…” Yuutarou sighs, kneeling down to stroke a hand through Haruna’s fur. “It’s OK,” He says softly, scratching her neck, “We know you get stressed.” 

Haruna had been whining when they’d got to the door, panting as if she’d been out for a jog, as she often does with them in the mornings. They’d only been out for half an hour and she was already so worked up.   
  
“Let me clean this up,” Tsutomu suggests, his enthusiasm never lacking. “We just need to get her used to it, that’s all!” Yuutarou could never be more thankful as he squeezes past them into the bathroom and turns on the shower to wash away the mess. 

In the meantime, Yuutarou encourages Haruna into the living room where he sits on the destroyed couch and leans down so she can kiss him. 

While Haruna is busy giving his face a wash, Tsutomu walks in with a grin. "See? Wasn't a problem!" 

Well, perhaps not today, but what if they leave her again and she does it somewhere else? Somewhere less… waterproof. 

Upon hearing Tsutomu's voice, Haruna perks up, trotting over to him to attack his hand. Yuutarou looks up to Tsutomu smirking, eyes scouring his face. "Least you won't have to shower now." 

"Yeah, right. I stink of dog breath…" Kindaichi grumbles, wiping his face with his hand. When he looks back up, Tsutomu is in his face, hair tickling his cheeks. 

"You're right, you do." It apparently doesn't stop him giving Yuutarou his own kiss, chaste on the lips. "Go have a shower, I'll clear all this mess up." 

"It's OK, Tsutomu, I can do it!" He protests, and Haruna bumps her head between them, apparently not getting the attention she wants, and starts giving Tsutomu a kiss too. 

Yuutarou chuckles at the way Tsutomu sputters, stumbling back from him. "Haru-chan, no!" 

Knowing that he won’t be given an option to help, Yuutarou makes his way to the shower - now that the bathroom has been cleaned and disinfected, he can’t smell it anymore, either. 

\- 

Haruna doesn’t leave Tsutomu alone as he cleans up, circling around him like he’s playing some kind of game. He amuses her, acting like he is in order to keep her satisfied while he sweeps the remaining dog food into the dustpan and tips it in the bin. 

Yuutarou pads back into the room after his shower, giving Haruna an excuse to stay away from where Tsutomu re-adjusts the cupboard door.

“Do we need to get a latch?” Kindaichi asks, moving to look over Tsutomu's shoulder. He’s still warm from his hot shower, and a stray drop of water hits his shirt on his shoulder. “So she can’t get into it?” 

Tsutomu shrugs, “Maybe that would help, but I’m not sure… She’s strong, she might still be able to brute-force it.” Tsutomu muses as he tests the door. It’s still a little wonky, but it’ll do for now until Yuutarou can re-tighten the hinges. Right now, he’s tired. He wants his own shower and to cuddle up with Yuutarou and Haruna on the couch. 

“Well… I’ll go to the sawmill tomorrow and see what I can find,” Yuutarou suggests as Tsutomu stands up and spins around to watch his hand rubbing his chin, “and ask around for a dogsitter…” 

“But tomorrow’s your day off!” Tsutomu exclaims, frowning. He was looking forward to having a lie-in, maybe locking the dog out of their room for an hour or two… It may sound selfish but ever since they fostered Haruna, he hasn’t seemed to get Yuutarou on his own… apart from the apparently disastrous few minutes today. 

Yuutarou sighs, placing his hands on Tsutomu’s biceps. “I’ll only be a couple of hours… and then you’ll have me for the rest of the day.” Yuutarou promises. 

It may be a little childish, the way Tsutomu pouts and crosses his arms, refusing to look Yuutarou in the eyes. He  _ knows _ Yuutarou is giving him those wide, pleading eyes more irresistible than Haruna’s. “Only if you promise to  _ only _ be a couple of hours…” 

“Three hours tops.” Yuutarou promises, leaning forward to kiss Tsutomu’s pouted lips. “Now go have a shower, ‘cause you stink, too.” 

\- 

When Tsutomu gets out of the shower, he’s treated to the image of Yuutarou curled in the corner of the sofa - the damaged side - and brushing Haruna in his lap. Yuutarou looks up when Tsutomu steps in to give him a wide smile. “I’m almost done. I think she’s worn out…” Yuutarou says softly, petting Haruna’s head laying on the arm of the couch. 

Tsutomu moves to sit next to them, wasting no time in threading his arms around Yuutarou and laying his head on his shoulder. “She loves you,” he says, watching the way Haruna’s ears twitch, like she knows he’s talking about her. “I don’t blame her, ‘cause so do I.” Tsutomu smiles warmly, watching Yuutarou blush despite knowing this fact. 

“I love you too, Tsutomu,” Yuutarou admits, free hand carding into Tsutomu’s hair, pushing his fringe back to place a kiss on his forehead. Tsutomu lets his eyes flutter shut, wondering if this is exactly what Haruna feels when Yuutarou pets her. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK so Haruna CAN mean Spring Flower but also "Spring Vegetables"...
> 
> Make of that what you will.
> 
> Please, please comment if you liked it so I know what people are looking for!
> 
> I love you all. Please consider this ship!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Haruna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567674) by [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari)




End file.
